


what a heavenly way to die

by waywardprentiss



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: The night was beautiful. The sun setting over the horizon in dark shades of orange. The wind in Andy's hair.
Relationships: Andy Dufresne/Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> i think there should be more works in this tag so this happened

The night was beautiful. The sun setting over the horizon in dark shades of orange. The wind in Andy's hair.

He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

-

After they got their hotel up and running and got everything settled, they set up this spot.

It's secluded, down the beach right around the place where they reunited when he was stripping down that first boat.

Andy thinks about that moment a lot.

Red had set up the chairs. He said it was a nice place to watch the sun go down.

He was right.

"You've done well for yourself, Andy", Red said softly.

He didn't even have to think about his response.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Red smiled but shook his head.

"I mean it. You're a remarkable man, Red. Yeah, maybe I could've done all this by myself but I didn't want to. I wanted my friend with me."

Maybe it was the shadows from the sunset over Red's face but Andy swore he saw his eyes shine.

"That's mighty kind of you to say, Andy. Thank you.", Red replied and laid his hand on Andy's shoulder.

After a second Red slid his hand down Andy's arm to grip his hand. 

Andy squeezed back. 

They sat like that for a while, holding hands and watching the waves.

Andy lifted up thier hands and kissed the other man's knuckles.

At Red's fond but confused look, he turned to him and said quietly, "You get busy living or you get busy dying."

They shared a smile and leaned in at the same time. 

The kiss was soft and familiar like they'd been doing it for years.

Red reached up with his other hand to cup the side of Andy's face and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Red said, "I love you"

Andy replied softly, "I love you too" before smirking and kissing him again.

They stayed down there a while that night trading kisses while the tide hit their feet.

-

Their hotel consists of three buildings. Two of them are where the guests rooms are. The main building is a two story with the first floor serving as a dining room and sitting area. 

The second floor they have all to themselves. 

When they come in that night, it's late. It's quiet and dark as they open the front door and head upstairs. 

They haven't let go of each other's hands.

When they get to the first room on the left, Andy's room, he stops them.

"Stay with me tonight, Red"

Red smiles, "Of course."

He opens the door pulling him in by their joined hands.

He turns around his eyes suddenly serious, "Move in here with me, Red. We're just wasting space. You don't need that room. You belong in here with me."

Red looks at him knowingly, "You've had a room to yourself for over twenty years. You sure you want a roommate now?"

Andy smirks, knowing that Red is teasing and can't say no to him so they'll be moving all his stuff in there in the morning. 

"Well, actually, now that you mention that..."

Red laughs grabbing him into a firm hug. 

They both laugh and grip each other tight for several minutes before the hug turns tender and they break apart slowly.

Red sighs, "You're the greatest man I've even known."

Andy can't help but frame his face in his hands and kiss him.

It doesn't take long for their kisses to turn passionate and when they do, they move toward the bed on the right side of the room.

Still kissing, Red starts to unbutton Andy's shirt but then stops abruptly, pulls away slightly and asks, panicked "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he confirms before pulling Red close again.

He finishes unbuttoning his own shirt and pulls Red's off.

Their kisses and touches turn softer after that but no less eager.

"Come on," Andy says pulling Red over onto the bed.

They both lay down and continue kissing. 

Murmurs of praise and sighs fall from both men's lips while they explore each other.

-

After, they lay stretched out with their hands behind their heads and their legs tangled in sheets.

They look at each other and smile. 

The waves crashing in the tide can be heard through the open window. 

-

They go on like that. 

They run their hotel and take their guests out on boat rides. 

They watch the sun set most nights from their chairs in the sand.

And sometimes, instead, they play chess in the setting room.

But they always fall asleep in each other's arms.

Finally they're free.

**Author's Note:**

> title from troye sivan's song 'what a heavenly way to die'


End file.
